


Definitions

by anxiousalice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousalice/pseuds/anxiousalice
Summary: Loki's first night with the Grandmaster.(Dub-con because of Loki's awareness of Grandmaster's dangerous-ness. IMO, En manages the situation quite well).
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Definitions

One of the things Loki hated the most was being bad at something. Unfortunately, fate felt like testing him every now and then, and Loki found himself in a dangerous predicament. You see, the leader and ruler of Sakaar found him… appealing. He chose to engage in a short (if eloquent) seduction, which culminated in a lewd dancing session. During the dance, the Grandmaster asked if he could touch Loki’s posterior (Loki agreed) and if he could bed Loki. 

Loki, slightly pink with humiliation, had to admit: he would not be able to perform well; he had had very little experience. He whispered that into the Grandmaster’s ear as the man kept swaying them slightly to the music and squeezing Loki’s body. 

As it turned out, the Grandmaster was not worried about Loki’s inexperience. And so, to Grandmaster’s chambers they went. Loki hoped that he would be satisfactory. He genuinely did not want to be melted for being a lousy lay. That would have been a hilarious death sentence but a horrible fate.

The Grandmaster, after all, was a dangerous creature, no matter how appealing. 

His fear and reluctance must have shown for the Grandmaster stopped him from disrobing when they were alone and gently inquired about his feelings. 

He said, “Hey, uh… you OK?”

“Quite,” Loki responded politely and added, “I told you about my… inexperience.”

“Oh…” The Grandmaster cooed in apparent sympathy. “It bothers you so much… You’re all so… so tense. ‘s no good, Loki.”

“I…” that was what he feared. That he would not be good. It was bad enough that he had to give up his body for the sake of safety; being bad at that would have been unbearable. 

“Let’s, uh… Let’s go back where we started,” the Grandmaster decided, clapping his hands. Immediately, his chambers filled with music, and he offered his hands to Loki. “You seemed to enjoy the dance.”

Loki may have, indeed, enjoyed the dance. Most importantly, keeping the Grandmaster happy was important for his survival. He accepted the outstretched hands, and, in a fit of inspiration, placed them just above his posterior. The Grandmaster purred in appreciation and brought Loki closer. To the music they swayed, and Grandmaster’s hands strayed lower. Loki allowed it, resting his head upon the Grandmaster’s shoulder. One of the offending hands rose to caress his hair, and a soft kiss was pressed to his temple. Loki did not attempt to hide his appreciation of the gesture.

“So,” the Grandmaster proceeded, “in-in- not a lot of experience, huh? But you know what it’s like, right?”

“Um,” Loki attempted to remember the least crude words he had for the crude act. “It involves… your, I suppose, genitals,” the Grandmaster interrupted him with a loud, undignified chuckle, which made Loki fall silent in embarrassment. 

“Sorry, sorry,” the Grandmaster kissed his temple again, “so sorry… don’t, uh, don’t look for words. Don’t worry, just say it, sweetie.”

“Uh,” Loki let out a steadying breath. “You shall… penetrate me.” 

“Oh,” strangely, the Grandmaster did not seem excited. “You sure? I mean, I’d love to – but it’s too early, I think. You, you are very tense. Let’s start with something else, eh? And then we’ll go, we’ll go for it, sweetie, I’d love to!”

“Of course,” Loki wracked his brain for an idea that could entice the Grandmaster. “May I… share a fantasy?”

The Grandmaster let out an excited sound that approximated a moan. Loki assumed it was affirmative. 

“I… I like your robe,” he started, trying to gauge the Grandmaster’s reaction. Based on the squeezes to his bottom, the Grandmaster liked his robe too. 

“I was thinking… a lot… about wearing it,” the Grandmaster let out that half-moan again, “on my naked body,” the moan got louder, “and…” Loki licked his lips.

“And?” the Grandmaster inquired breathlessly.

“And using it to show you where you can kiss me,” Loki finished, pressing himself up to the Grandmaster. He may have been slightly affected by the touching, and he felt that the Grandmaster was similarly roused. Most importantly, the Grandmaster tugged him closer, wrapped him in his arms and started kissing his cheeks and temples. 

“You – are – just – perfect!” He exclaimed between kisses to Loki’s relief and delight. “This – is – boy – people don’t surprise me enough – but you!”

Loki smiled. He could do that. In fact, he would enjoy doing that. 

====

The event was quite fun. Loki changed behind a curtain and went out with demurely lowered eyelashes, showing off his arm, which could not be covered by the robe, and leg, which he deliberately posed to remain uncovered. The Grandmaster met him with enthusiasm and delighted words, and kissed his arm and cheeks, and left Loki wanting more. He very deliberately hid his legs behind the robe and lowered it down his shoulders, giving access to them. 

The grandmaster descended upon him as a man starved. They stumbled toward the bed, and Loki fell onto his back, taking care to keep the robe where he wanted it. The grandmaster let him draw it closed however he liked and then started kissing the naked flesh wherever Loki indicated with the robe, eyes, or movements. Loki allowed himself a few long moments to enjoy the attention before he turned over and slowly, teasingly kept the robe just below his buttocks. The grandmaster moaned happily and went on to kiss Loki’s feet and calves. His big hands slipped below the robe, but Loki did not call him out on cheating. If anything, he would have appreciated those hands somewhere else…

He got his wish, in a short while. The Grandmaster, properly aroused, gladly agreed to rut against Loki’s buttocks, and his oil-slick hand found Loki’s cock and fondled him to their mutual completion. As their breathing started to even out, Loki laid down on his side, and the Grandmaster’s weight settled, secure, behind him. It was… almost sweet.

“That was – whew! Sweetie! You, you just surprise me, baby. You are the best!” Loki chuckled self-consciously. “No, really! Do you know how rarely I get surprised?”

“Too rarely?”

“Yep! I never get enough surprises, and they are the spice of life, you know?”

“If you say so,” the Grandmaster seemed content, and Loki felt warm, drowsy, and almost-safe. And yet…

“I teased you,” Loki whispered.

“Oh, yes, you did,” the Grandmaster responded joyfully, kissing his cheek and shoulder. And then playfully nibbling on his skin. Loki hoped that there would be no continuation – he was not up for the task.

“No,” Loki had to clarify the issue. He did not want this to come to haunt and harm him at the most inconvenient of moments.

“I mean… I teased you. We did not have sex.”

“What?” The Grandmaster’s hand stilled for a second, and Loki wondered if it was the wrong thing to say. Then, the Grandmaster chuckled, and Loki felt himself relax some more. 

“Wh- wait, you are… oh, dear,” the Grandmaster reached for covers and started tucking them in. “You are one of those races that, uh, that think it’s only sex if your bit is inside someone, right?”

“I thought your bit – “

“Yeah, yeah, somebody’s bit inside somebody. Nah, baby,” the Grandmaster kissed his shoulder. “This is real sex. Hey, now you know a new thing, right? What sex is?”

Loki was not entirely sure that he fully understood the term. He was, however, warm, fed, and satisfied, and he felt himself growing drowsy and uninterested in linguistics.

“Sweet-dreams, sweet-pea,” the Grandmaster sing-songed, and Loki breathed a similar response. In the arms of this creature, he felt calm enough to rest, and a dreamless, peaceful sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me at anxious-alice-a.tumblr.com. I'm looking for roleplay partners in Russian and English.


End file.
